


Of Badgers and Lions

by K_K_TiBal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gryffindor Castiel, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/pseuds/K_K_TiBal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Dean Winchester, the Muggleborn Hufflepuff and his friendship with Castiel, the Gryffindor who was supposed to be a Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Badgers and Lions

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah don't worry I'll get this edited later :)

Dean beat his hands against his chest as the crowd screamed his name and grinned as he tossed the Quaffle he’d just caught to his teammates. Unfortunately, being the team keeper came with a shit ton of pressure, but if you were good (and he was) it could come with a lot of admiration, too. Not that it was super important. The game had already moved on but Dean soaked in the moment appreciating how well his team was doing against Slytherin. Charlie, The Slytherin team captain, stuck her tongue out at him as he saluted her coyly. Sure the rivalry ran hot, but Charlie would forgive him eventually even if they completely annihilated them.

The Quaffle was already on the other side of the court and Dean's heart swelled with pride at how quickly his Hufflepuffs had gotten past the other team's defenses. They'd practiced so damn hard for this game and every point they scored made it all worth it.

Dean took advantage of the lack of action on his side of the court to scan the crowd. He skipped over the sea of yellows and greens and settled on the reds. The crowd of Gryffindors wasn't nearly as large since they weren't playing, but Dean wasn't complaining, it made it easier for him to spot Castiel. He was in the very center of the reds, dark hair and a small smile on his face when he saw that Dean was looking at him. Dean smiled back and did a very unnecessary loop on his broom.

God, he was so far gone.

He'd known from the very first moment he'd laid eyes on Castiel that something was definitely going to change.

* * * 

_"Novak, Castiel."_

_Dean craned his neck above the group of other first years still waiting to be sorted in order to get a good look at the boy that had caused a strange hush to fall over the Great Hall._

_"Who's that?"  He whispered, sure that he was missing something. That wouldn't surprise him. As a muggle born there was a lot Dean was still catching up on and a lot he didn't know, but damn, he was determined to learn as much as he could._

_"Castiel Novak?" Kevin whispered back, "His mom's the Minister of Magic. I'll bet you anything he gets sorted into Slytherin the moment that hat touches his head. His entire family are these...Slytherin elitists."_

_Dean's eyes tracked the movement of a dark haired boy that slowly made his way up to the stool. Castiel climbed up on the seat and closed his eyes as the hat was placed on his head._

_Nothing happened._

_From what Dean could tell, people were sorted pretty damn quickly. A minute was the most anyone had to sit on the hot seat so far._

_Castiel, however, was still sitting with the sorting hat nearly swallowing him five minutes later._

_Dean leaned back towards Kevin. "What happens if nothing--"_

_"Gryffindor!"_

_Dean jumped as the hat shouted out his final answer._

_A loud cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table while the rest of the school immediately began whispering and murmuring in shock._

_Kevin shrugged. "I guess you just never know."_

_"Yeah." Dean affirmed. "I guess."_

* * * 

Dean cheered with the rest of the crowd when Hael managed to sneak past the Slytherin keeper and make a successful shot. He fistpupmed as the keeper threw the quaffle back to her team, but their good luck couldn't last forever. A group of three in green rocketed towards him, weaving inbetween his Hufflepuff players and knocking a few aside in the process.

"Shit." He whispered as he gripped his broom and prepared for whatever they had planned.

A green blur was all he saw in his peripheral before a body slammed into him enough to get the wind knocked out of him and shove him off his broom. Somewhere in the distance he could hear the crowd gasp and a whistle blow as he stuck his hand out, thanking his lucky stars that he'd managed to grab onto his broom handle before he tumbled to the ground.

He caught a glance of Alistair flying away with a smile as he struggled to climb back up, only to have to switch to a grimace when both Madame Hootch and Charlie cornered him, fury apparent on their faces.

If he knew Charlie, Alistair wouldn't be flying in a game again anytime soon.

Dean saluted the crowd once he'd managed to get his footing again and was greeting with a cheer and a few boos from the Slytherin crowd, whom he promptly flipped off.

A foul was obviously called, and Hannah was given a shot at the Slytherin's goal. Unfortunately Meg blocked it pretty easily, but a few minutes later no one gave a shit because Zeke had surprised everyone by seeing the snitch first and catching it right under the other team's nose and sealing their win.

"Fuck yeah!" Dean hollered and whooped as he and the rest of the team flew to the middle of the field and slowly descended into a giant dog pile of yellow uniforms and broomsticks, laughing like maniacs. 

Which they probably were.

It was absolute chaos and Dean loved every second of it.

* * * 

_"What the hell is going on?" Dean managed as he desperately dodged a quill that was swooping down to try and impale itself in him._

_Gabriel poked his head up from behind a desk, smiling bashfully. "Oh hey Dean-o!" He said, only to have to bat away an extremely violent book away from his face a second later. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I heard you screaming from down the hallway! What are you doing in an abandoned classroom with--" he side stepped a falling inkwell, running over to Gabriel's safe place as it shattered on the ground behind him, "--kamakazi school supplies??"_

_He ducked behind the pile of desks and found that a very grumpy looking Castiel Novak was also fighting his own losing battle with a rolled up piece of parchment that was beating him mercilessly on the head._

_Dean reached out and grabbed the paper, crumbling it into a ball and tossing it behind them._

_Castiel blinked once, as if he was just noticing Dean's presence in their little war. "Thank you." He said breathlessly. Dean nodded. "No problem." Turning back to Gabriel he scowled. "Now what did you do?"_

_Gabriel smiled shamefully. "Uh. You know. Just...stuff."_

_Dean glared at his fellow Hufflepuff._

_"Fine! I was trying to enchant it to do my homework for me,"_

_Castiel rolled his eyes. "Idiot."_

_Gabriel's grin widened. "Castiel, Dean. Dean, Castiel. Dean, Cassie here is my cousin and second in the line of disappointing Novak's. "_

_They nodded at each other while Castiel scowled at Gabriel and Dean opened his mouth to introduce himself more fully only to have the previously defeated ball of parchment fly into his open maw._

_Dean spat it out and tore it into pieces, flushing when he saw Castiel's normally composed demeanor crack with a smile._

_"Gabe, I'm going to kill you."_

_"Alright alright. Just help me, please. I don't want to go down in history as the first person to be beaten to death by a quill."_

* * * 

"So what'd you think?"

The first thing Dean had done after the game was seek out his best friend and try and shove down any feeling that was just a touch too prideful.

He was currently flying upside down, grinning from ear to ear as he followed along side Castiel.

"I think you almost died." Castiel said with a raised eyebrow. "I might be tempted to go and duel Alistair myself if I didn't think half the school was already going to try."

Dean pouted, but couldn't help the warm feeling that curled in his chest at those words. "Ah, Cas. Don't be so morbid. Let's focus on how awesome I was instead. We fucking beat Slytherin!"

A smile quirked Castiel's features. "Yes you did. I'm very proud of you. You should probably stop flying like that because your face is turning red."

Dean stuck out his tongue and flipped off his broom, keeping hold of it in one hand as he walked alongside Cas.

"Shouldn't you be in the changing room with your team?"

Dean heaved a large sigh. "Technically, I guess."

"I'll meet you by the Great Hall." Castiel bumped his shoulder playfully. "Go celebrate."

Dean bowed and winked at Cas, who was already waving and walking away. "You're the best!"

* * * 

_"What did you just call me?"_

_Castiel's eyes widened as he clapped a hand over his mouth in shock. "I'm sorry I--I didn't mean--" he stuttered out._

_"You did," Dean whispered, frowning at the unexpected betrayal, "You called me a mudblood."_

_Being someone who had been thrust into the world of magic without much warning, Dean didn't know as much as he probably should about wizards and witches. But he'd learned his very first year how very serious of a word that was and what it said about the people that used it._

_"Dean, please, I'm so sorry!" Castiel reached out and touched Dean's arm. "I didn't mean it."_

_Dean tugged his arm out of Castiel's reach. "Yeah? Then what did you mean?"_

_"I--" Castiel had a panicked look in his eyes. "You have to understand. My family is very...old fashioned."_

_Dean scoffed and folded his arms. "Not an excuse. Besides,everyone knows about the anti-muggleborn laws your mom's trying to pass. It was only a matter of time anyway."_

_Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's just...I didn't even know there was another word for mud-- muggleborns until I came to Hogwarts. I know better now but I still slip up. I have quite a few terrible habits that inherited from my family but I promise you I'm trying to break them."_

_Castiel ducked his head down apologetically. "I really am sorry. I wish I could change what my mother's doing but I can't."_

_Dean sighed and bumped him on the shoulder affectionately. "Hey, its alright. I forgive you."_

_Castiel smiled in relief. "Thank you, Dean. It won't happen again."_

* * * 

Dean whistled as he walked towards the great hall, freshly showered and accepting high fives as he strode along. He slowed as he nearest the corner when he heard the hushed sounds of a familiar voice.

"Michael, haven't I done enough for you to trust me? I've done everything the family has asked--"

"Not everything."

Dean paused when he recognized the voice of Michael, Castiel's older brother. He was only a year older than their own sixteen years, but he had such an authoritative presence it made him seem so much older.

"No. Not everything. But enough."

"It's not enough. What would mother think of you being friends with a mud--"

"Stop it. I know. I don't care. I just--"

Dean figured he should probably make an appearance right about now.

"Hey Cas." He said cheerfully as he turned the corner. "Michael." He nodded in the older boy's direction and received a sneer in response.

"Well. We'll continue this later Castiel."

Michael strode off, leaving Dean and Castiel alone. Dean whistled through the awkward silence.

"Well that was--"

"Dean I need to show you something." Castiel said in a rush, looking a little bit like he was going to be sick.

"Okay." Dean shrugged.

He raised his eyebrows when Cas grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him down the hallway and into an empty classroom. Had Cas not looked so terrified he probably would have made some dirty joke.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, studied his friend intently. Cas looked like he was going to throw up at any moment.

He watched as Castiel shakily tugged up the sleeve of his robes to reveal the terrifying shape of the dark mark.

Dean took a slow step back as he stared at the tattoo. Separately, Dean had seen the dark mark and he had seen Cas, but he still wasn't processing that it was a part of Cas.

"What the hell is that." He asked flatly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice. My family--"

"Cas your family can't make you do shit! Especially...." He swallowed and glanced away from the mark.

Castiel nodded. "I know. At the time I thought I had no other choice I- I've tried everything to reverse it, Dean." Castiel dropped his sleeve and sunk to the floor. "I've tried cursing it off,  burning it off...cutting it off. Nothing works." He dropped his head in his hands and tugged at his hair desperately. "I don't know what to do!"

Dean swallowed and hesitantly sat down next to Cas.

"We'll figure it out, okay?" He reassured. "We'll get it off you. But you can't let your family run your life like this. And they're kind of assholes."

"Yes. They are." Castiel agreed.

Dean licked his lips and threw a supportive arm over Castiel's shoulder. "You know, you should stay with me over the holidays. I know a pretty great tattoo removal place and you wizards are always underestimating muggles." He grinned and nudged him playfully. "Just stop hurting yourself to try and get rid of it, okay?"

Castiel leaned against him and he felt a nod against his shoulder.

"Okay."

In a moment of madness, Dean reached out with his other hand and intertwined their fingers together gently. He let out a sigh of relief when Castiel's fingers tightened against his.

"And you know what? I think you could make a pretty great Minister of Magic one day."

Dean wasn't looking so he couldn't say for sure, but he was pretty sure Cas was smiling.

"Maybe, Dean. Maybe you're right."


End file.
